Promptly Pictured
by TheLastYukami
Summary: A collection of short stories inspired by artwork from various Rule 34 artists. Request at your leisure, no restrictions to pairing outside number of subject being at least two. All prompts will appear here and on my tumblr.


**Hey guys! Yukami here with that project I had mentioned a while back. AS you can see, this is the first prompt that i got from a work made by the talented AKA6. look him up literally anywhere if you want to find the photo i used with Soraka and Ahri and you will see where this story came from.**

 **Also, this prompt will go onto my tumblr, theyukamimind. tumblr. com, after it is posted here, so if you want to check out what i typically reblog there, feel free to check me out!Without further ado, read on!**

 **Without further ado, read on!**

Soraka x Ahri (Futa) – AKA6

Soraka hastily paced herself through the halls of the Institute, the distinct clop of her hooves meeting the marbled floor to match the shoe step of those moving aside and oncoming of her path. She carefully eyed the people she passed and moved besides, silently screaming to avoid unwanted suspicion or attention. Her heart rate beating like a drum and a nervous drop of sweat falling down her face, she continued through to the rendezvous point she had agreed with when this situation had come about. She held her staff in a vice grip with both hands and close to her chest as she moved.

It had happened once again, as it always does when she gets careless with her body on the rift. She had hoped to prevent her condition from afflicting her, taking care of her situation before hitting the platform of the fields, but was unfortunate to the regard. What's worse was the fact that she was laning with the Bounty Hunter Miss Fortune, and against the Sherriff of Piltover and the Storm's fury. All three women of rather attractive regard, all three of which littered her fantasies on the moments of release.

All three the reason why she had to stuff her dripping lower lips with her own throbbing cock.

Being a celestial healer, Soraka had to learn to remedy all kinds of ailments for her patients. From physical pains, to mental detriment, to even sexual frustration from time to time. Her powers granted her the ultimate means of aiding in all regards for any being to come to her, which included genitalia for both genders. While she never had an issue with the protruding member alongside her own womanhood, it wasn't until she entered the institute that her own desires became an issue to her body. With so many attractive and, in the case of the select few who flaunt it, promiscuous women casually travelling through the halls, it wasn't easy keeping herself from craving them. And while she had a legitimate reason to having both a penis and a vagina, it was quite embarrassing to explain the purpose behind them, so she tried her absolute best to avoid being discovered.

Of course, that never works out for anyone. And of course, it had to be the one person who could relate the most sexually to the Star Child. Not only in desires to the other females, but in anatomical evidence.

Soraka released a sigh of relief and anticipation, looking to the door of the rendezvous point to which she and her associate agreed to meet whenever her urges became a problem.

Looking down the now silent corridor to verify no one was near to see, she wrapped lightly on the hard wood frame. Taken aback by the squeak of the hinges as the door was left open, she pushed the entry open slowly, peering into the dimly lit room within. She could see a lamp glow from another room within, allowing her to scan the immediate area and pick up the many furniture immediately in sight.

"H-Hello?" she whispered into the room, taking a step inside and feeling her hooves sink into the soft carpet.

"So you have come back…" a seductive coo replied, echoing through the darkness. That voice was always tantalizing, always luring and enticing to the healer, as well as any and all whom sought it out. Soraka's eyes opened very slightly, realizing that she was here and evidently ready. She pushed the door open completely, meeting the glowing yellow gaze that nearly glared through her soul in expectancy. Her eyes then began following the sudden excitement of the frilly white tails that spread happily behind the woman in the seat.

"Ahri…" Soraka whispered as she closed the door behind her and locked it. It was obvious she longed for their session once more in her voice. She always did. She would keep her façade of being pure and happy to help everyone, which for the most part was correct, but deep down and far below her eye line lied a truth that she couldn't fathom to reveal anymore. That she turned away in fear of losing what little divine dignity she held as a celestial. Deep down it was the utter shame to lust for another person's body, using whatever erogenous genitalia she held. It just so happened that Ahri shared the same desires.

And by the look of the slightly below average sized erection that stood between her supple thighs, peeking desperately from under her skirt, she shared the same issue.

Ahri smiled devilishly at the healer, before moving her hand down to her own cock and taking small strokes along the length. Her eyes went from the heavy glow of yellow to deep pink in seconds, her tails glowing slightly before a pinkish mist excreted from the tip into the air.

"Ready to begin?" she purred.

"Y-yes…" Soraka replied meekly, looking away from the Kitsune as her charm entered the air. It was like an air freshener that automatically went off at timed intervals, the sweet scent luring her mind into bliss and rendering her subconscious useless. Soraka knew that once she inhaled the mist, she would wake up hours, possibly days later, fully satisfied and cured of her desires. She could never recall what the Nine-tailed fox had done when she went under, but it kept her coming back willingly.

"Are you wearing underwear?" she asked.

"N-no…" Soraka replied nervously. She knew whenever she came for the reason she did, she wasn't to wear anything under her traditional garbs. It was part of the agreement.

"Good. Then let me hear you inhale it." Ahri ordered, standing from her seat and sauntering over to the support. "You should know by now that doing so is the proper act of accepting it."

Soraka blushed deeply, the distance between the Kitsune and her closing rapidly with each step. She could sense the charm Ahri had already sent airborne, she could smell it as if it was the sex she was expectant to have. It drowned her, suffocated her in lust. But it wasn't until she took a heavy breath, audibly inhaling the scent through her nostrils, that Ahri was satisfied with her consent. By the time she realized it, the Nine-tailed fox was already in front of her, hands leisurely roaming up and down her dress, thoroughly examining each curve and space.

"Well?" she whispered, her breath passing her nostrils and giving a much more direct wave of the charm. It enticed her further, both the smell of her breath and the sultry glare she met. She knew what was to happen, what she was about to sign up for, and even still was reluctant enough to hesitate.

"…O-okay…" Soraka meekly replied, before shutting her eyes tightly and taking in an incredible amount of the charm-infused air of the room. Ahri smiled deviously, her eyes widening as the support succumbed to the effects once more. She licked her lips in triumph, watching little wisps of pink flow into the celestial healer's nostrils at a rapid pace.

The sound of the deep inhale ceased, indicating she took as much as her lungs would allow. "Hold it…" Ahri cooed, her hands reaching around and smoothing over her posterior, sliding up her skirt to relish the smooth and soft skin of her ass. Soraka was desperate to break the air she held, but kept it steady.

"Hold it…" Ahri repeated, her hands firmly gripping the blue rear of the support. Soraka tried her damnedest not to break the breath she was holding, her senses slowly dulling and fading to mist while her body was groped and prodded leisurely. Her dick grew I size from within her self-sheathe, simultaneously allowing the sexual fluids from her rapidly increasing arousal drain slowly down her legs and onto the carpeted floor.

Ahri giggled as she finally felt the supports cock spring from below to smack against her thigh, its length literally pumping like a heartbeat against her thighs and down to her knees. "Let it go slowly...through your mouth." She finished. Soraka obliged, letting the air that screamed for release from her lungs break her lips. In that one second of freedom, however, her breath was stolen hastily by the Kitsune's lips and tongue, Ahri assaulting the healer in a ravenous kiss. There was no subtly or grace with how Ahri's tongue lashed and whipped around and through her mouth. She wanted Soraka to taste her lust, to drink the arousal manifested into her saliva.

Soraka's erection grew stronger, eventually raising up to part Ahri's thighs and nestle between her legs comfortably. Soraka's hands nearly clawed themselves onto the fox's thighs, pulling her closer to her body and letting her member reach the other side of her legs.

One of the few things that baffled the Kitsune every time the two met was the fact that the support not only held one of, if not the largest cock she has ever had continuous sex with, but happens to hold the anatomical properties of her equine distinction. And it was these two features that had Ahri not only expectant of the celestial's return, but anxious and desperate. Truthfully, Soraka was, is and may always be, the only creature able to fully satisfy her.

Ahri pulled away from the support's lips, her anticipation of their near endless fucking buzzing in her mind and body like angry hornets. To her expectation, Soraka leaned forward desperately to recapture her lips and tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah…You know how this goes, Soraka. We handle your issue first before we get to the better parts~" Ahri cooed, earning a whimper of defeat from the now lust-addled support. Ahri backed away from her, but not before grinding her thighs along the horse-like erection of the healer to earn that addictive sound that was her moan. "And today, I have a surprise for you…"

Soraka looked to her curiously as she backed off her erection completely. Ahri used a few of her tails to pull a small box and a chair to her, reaching around to get the container and moving the seat between the two of them. She opened the box calmly, before raising up a small red ball with two straps on the side and a long black cloth.

"Sit." She ordered, pleased to see the support hastily drop herself onto the chair. Taking the black cloth, she wrapped the fabric around the eyes of the support, blinding her from here on out of her activities. After tying the cloth tightly onto the back of her head, Ahri took the ball gag she held and raised it to Soraka's lips.

"Open." She ordered, watching the support oblige eagerly. She pressed the red toy into her mouth and fastened the straps to meet under the knot for the blindfold. "Good girl. Now, put your hands on your back."

Soraka tilted her head to the right at the order, confused as to what she intended. Her inquiry did not stop her arms from moving behind her back, however, and before long she felt a rather rough length of rope circle her forearms and her wrists. She whimpered in pain as the Kitsune tightened the binds harshly before tying them.

"That is for hesitating. You do as I say without question or word." Ahri growled. "For the time we are together, you are my little star bitch. I own you within and without, understood?"

Soraka nodded fervently at the words of the fox, whimpers breaking her throat but never forming words. Ahri giggled.

"Good. For understanding your place, I am going to reward you. Lift yourself up slightly for a second." She ordered once again, happy to see the support raise her waist up off the seat. Turning back to the box, she pulled out an enormously sized dildo and butt plug, and a bottle. Resting them pointing upward on the seat, she uncorked the bottle and squeezed out the gelatinous contents onto the tip of the butt plug. "Sit."

Soraka went to sit down, but upon feeling the toys prod her raspberry and southern lips, she hesitated once more. Big mistake.

Ahri growled once more at the falter of the support, and her hands went to her shoulders with claws bared. "I said, SIT." She seethed, forcefully pulling the healer to sit onto the toys and allow them to stab into her anus and pussy. Soraka screamed out from her throat, the pain of being impaled by the toy within her rectum too much when done so suddenly.

"What did I say about hesitating!?" Ahri snarled. "You will do as I say or be punished severely. Do not test me, slut."

Soraka, who was still attempting to adjust to the pain in her anus, couldn't respond to the fox outside a weak nod. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to leave and never return to this pain. But those wants were harshly silenced by the roar of pleasure that erupted when the toys impaled her. She came hard almost immediately, her cock spewing white hot seed like a broken faucet, landing a couple feet across the room from her seat.

Ahri giggled again as she saw the celestial shoot her first of many loads of cum. "Bad girl. You weren't supposed to cum so soon. But I guess being such a horny slut, you can't help it." Ahri walked around the seat to the front, watching a few leftover goblets of spunk erupt from the support's cock. "And you wasted a perfectly good drink. You are such a nasty, pathetic whore, aren't you?"

Each jab to her ears was like honey for Soraka's arousal, making it impossible for her cock to stop throbbing in anticipation. She moaned and whimpered into her gag, begging and pleading for the fox to stop teasing her with words.

"You really are helpless, you know? Here I am calling you names and abusing you, and you only sit there and beg for more. Such a shameless bitch." Ahri continued, lifting her own skirt to expose her six inch erection to the air before stroking it with her hand. She wanted to fuck the celestial so badly, to ride the sweltering nine inch horse cock that Soraka had until both of them blew their seed violently. But she could wait a little longer. She had to. The first three were for Soraka, as agreed, and then all bets were off between them until Ahri was satisfied.

"All day, you prance about the League with these sexy outfits on like a slut, healing people and going to matches. You pretend like everything is fine in front of everyone, but I know the truth." Ahri continued, kneeling down to eye level of the healer. "I know that you want nothing more than to be treated as you are, a stupid, horny slut. You want people to rip your clothes off," Ahri bared her claws once more, ripping into the collar of Soraka's dress and pulling the garbs apart, exposing inch after inch of sweaty blue skin until her entire top have was exposed. Her nipples were erect and hard, swelling further at the cooler air of the room.

"You want them to play and violate these cow udders you call breasts like water bags," she continued, before smacking the supports left breast hard and earning a jiggle. Soraka moaned loudly at the harsh slap, her breathing turning desperate as Ahri continued slapping and abusing her mounds.

"You want those women you meet to pull away your dress to see this disgusting cock," she said, before moving to her belt and unclasping it, pulling away the lower part of her ruined dress to expose the rest of her skin. Soraka's erection stood at attention almost immediately, greeting Ahri's lust-addled gaze with its own. "And give you the pleasure of draining your balls of every drop of smelly spunk that you have built for weeks on end. I know that you want them, but the truth is that you can't have them because you belong to me. From these oversized milk jugs, to this fat cow ass, to this huge cock, you belong to me."

Ahri knelt down, gripping the enormously sized erection with her left hand while using her right to furiously stroke her own significantly smaller dick. She licked her lips once more, staring with hunger at the meat that pulsed angrily to her touch. Without missing a beat, Ahri opened he mouth wide, almost inhaling the massive rod immediately and furiously sucking Soraka's member. The celestial wailed in pleasure as her senses, enhanced by the charms effect from earlier, was bombarded with delirious stimulation. Under her blindfold her eyes rolled behind her head, her mind completely blank from the assault of the fox's tongue rolling and coiling on her cock. Each pull of her mouth on her member, each movement of her tongue, each consecutive stroke of her hand on the length her mouth couldn't reach yet forced her to jerk forward, in turn moving the plug within her anus and the dildo in her pussy.

While Ahri was mostly on the giving end of the session, she was getting off herself, taking the massive cock of the support within her mouth being her ultimate turn on. She bobbed furiously, moaning happily into each movement while stroking her own smaller erection hard. She couldn't stop her hand from almost ripping her own dick off, the taste and smell of her dick so close to her was intoxicating, addictive. While it wasn't the first time she had performed this act, and would not be the last, each time felt like a divine blessing to her senses. One in which she relished with every sensory nerve she could. The sound of her desperate moans of pleasure, the sweltering burn of her genitalia on her skin, the smell of the musk that suffocated her, the bitter yet sweet taste of Soraka's hard erection to every one of her taste buds, the sight of her squirming and writhing under the euphoria that Ahri provided. All that and more brought the mage back to welcome the support every time, at whatever time and wherever it was needed. She didn't care if it was a secret or an acclaimed fact to the institute. She wanted, no, needed Soraka to come back as much as Soraka needed to return.

Within minutes of her violent sucking, progressively growing sloppier and desperate, the mage felt the all too familiar throb of the support within her mouth, and with renewed vigor, pumped her cock with her hand harder to ebb out the long awaited climax she had been craving since their last rendezvous. Soraka moaned and screamed loudly, until she jerked forward violently and began spasming, her climax slamming her body like a train into a car. Ahri's throat was immediately pumped with searing hot seed, almost drowning the Kitsune with its bittersweet taste, her cheeks inflated slightly to the sheer volume of the orgasm, and her throat gulps hard several times over the amount she attempted to consume. Her eyes rolled up behind her head, as she too climaxed as hard as Soraka did, much smaller spurts of seed shooting from her own erection onto the carpet and staining it.

Several seconds passed with the restricted pants of both women as they recovered. Ahri moved slowly off Soraka's still hard erection, goblets of cum leaking from the sides and corners of her mouth as she moved. When she fully removed herself from Soraka, she had tilted her head back to avoid losing a single drop of her seed from her lips, gulping down the remainder within her mouth eagerly. Finishing the last of what was within her mouth, she giggled deviously and licked her lips, looking to the sweat covered support with hungry eyes.

"Thank you for the meal, Raka. I was going to need it for our time together." Ahri stated, standing up from her knees and moving to straddle the healer. Her eyes glowed a deep yellow before shifting back to pink. "Yes…I needed as much of your essence as I could get before we continued for the next **four days…** "

At the sound of how long Ahri intended to keep the celestial, Soraka moaned weakly, her lips curving slightly into a smile through the ball gag. Yes…she wanted it to last as long as possible. Besides…

It had been about ten hours since the last rendezvous had ended.

 **Well there goes the first prompt! Feel free to check it out on my tumblr for other content such as works by other artists and my unholy addiction to boobs! :D**

 **Also feel free to leave a review or a request. Remember that the requests have to be based off works of artists that i can find. PM a link of the work and i will throw it into the endless list of prompts to write. (I liek boobs, so orgive me if they get some more love than other ones.)**

 **As always my fellow readers and writers...**

 **Later.**


End file.
